


Один цвет на двоих

by Danny_R



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Костюм серый, всё паршиво. А как может быть иначе, если последняя надежда Америки умерла на глазах у всей страны. И дождь, как назло, льёт как из ведра, серой стеной по лицу.





	Один цвет на двоих

Клинт умудряется умереть и воскреснуть, а мир перед глазами так и остаётся бесцветным. Свою вторую половину он давно потерял, почти свыкся с вездесущей серостью. Все привыкают, и Клинт привык. В самом деле, ничего особенного.

Сначала была глупая надежда, что Бобби вернётся – нет, ну правда, среди супергероев только ленивый не возвращался к жизни – но воскресают все кроме неё, из-за чего Клинт подозревает судьбу в особо изощрённой несправедливости к его персоне.

***

 

На нём костюм Кэпа, серый, естественно, сидящий не по размеру. То есть с размером всё как раз в норме, а вот чего-то другого не хватает. Патриотизма? Принципов? Высоких идеалов? Ответственности?

Костюм серый, всё паршиво – а как может быть иначе, если последняя надежда Америки умерла на глазах у всей страны – и дождь, как назло, льёт как из ведра, серой стеной по лицу.

– Кэп?

У девчонки его лук и его колчан, ей лет шестнадцать, если не меньше, а ещё на ней фиолетовый костюм, точно того же оттенка, что когда-то был его собственный, такой родной и знакомый.

Фиолетовый.

Вот ведь дерьмо.

***

 

Бобби воскресает, и Клинт безумно счастлив, несмотря на то, что мир сошёл с ума. И всё же что-то у них не получается, они по-прежнему любят друг друга, но всё не так, как раньше. Наверное, теперь им лучше любить друг друга на расстоянии, небольшом, потому что – работа, но тем не менее расстоянии. С Джесс тоже не выходит, и вот тут Клинт не уверен почему, хотя, вероятно, дело в том, что она застаёт его с девушкой, имени которой он даже не помнит. Ванда вообще оказывается не Вандой.

Кейт тем временем где-то там доказывает миру и лично Клинту, что она достойна громкого имени.

Она-то достойна, но достойно ли имя её?

***

 

\- Я совершеннолетняя.

У нахалки выражение такого упрямства на лице, что стадо горных баранов нервно курит в сторонке. Есть выражение «мнётся у двери», так вот Кейт будто мяла саму дверь своим напором.

– Поздравляю? – Клин чешет голову. – Ты за цветами пришла или за открыткой?

Он ведь поздравлял её. Кажется. На пару дней позже, но всё же.

– Я переезжаю.

– Куда?

– Сюда.

Клинт пожимает плечами и тащится на кухню.

Кейт оккупирует его квартиру, её много, но она не читает нотации, хотя видно, что хочет. Она просто смотрит осуждающим взглядом, говорящим, что его образ жизни отвратителен и ведет к разложению личности.

***

 

Он виноват. Да, так бывает, когда тестируешь новые стрелы. Да, нужно было выйти на улицу. Но было очень лень.

На Кейт пижамные штаны, халат, дутый пуховик и клинтова шапка.

– Ты окно разбил, дурень.

Она не знает, что делать в таких случаях. Он – тем более. Всезнающий Гугл в подробностях объяснил им, из каких частей состоят стеклопакеты (их окна – самый обычные с деревянными рамами и дребезжащими стёклами), а также, что делать, если разбил окно и мучает совесть, но ничего для дебилов, не знающих, куда звонить в экстренных случаях, не связанных с нападением думботов на Нью-Йорк.

– Хочу китайской еды, – говорит Клинт.

– Обойдёшься, дурень, – отвечает Кейт, не поднимая взгляда от телефона, в котором пыталась найти номер кого-нибудь более или менее здравомыслящего.

***

 

Наташина очень чёрная (у Нат всегда всё очень чёрное) шляпа огромна. Как она в ней проходит в двери?

– Ты размяк, Бартон, – говорит Наташа. Для неё это худшее оскорбление.

Может быть и так, но разве это всегда что-то плохое?

У чокнутой стервы Джонс другое мнение. Она без приглашения заявляется к нему домой, сажает ребёнка за стол и манит пальцем в другую комнату.

– Бартон, ты охуел!?

Это полувопрос, полунаезд. Впрочем, с Джонс никогда не знаешь, действительно стоит бояться за свою жизнь или она просто не в настроении.

Джессика приподнимает его немного над полом. У всех в этом грёбаном городе есть суперсила, даже у кормящей матери, а у него – лук и стрелы.

– Да что такое-то?

У Клинта несколько вариантов того, в чём он мог провиниться. Остаётся только надеяться, что Джессика пришла по поводу их последней поездки в Вегас с Люком и Дэнни. Но этот вариант маловероятен – у Джонс такое лицо, как будто она яйца ему зубами собирается отгрызть.

– Не смей её даже пальцем трогать!

И в этот момент Клинта волнует только один вопрос: кому пришло в голову доверить Юных Мстителей беременной Джонс? Она до сих пор ведёт себя по отношению к ребятам, как периодически звереющая мама-медведица. Это было и гениально, и безумно одновременно. У Кэпа с Тони только такие идеи, других не бывает.

Клинт клянётся, божится и так далее, но, увы, Джессика знает его слишком хорошо.

***

 

Клинт смотрит телевизор, в семь утра крутят повторы фильмов с сестрами Олсен, у Клинта есть чипсы, и он еще не ложился. Кейт возвращается с пробежки, с собранными волосами, в легинсах и майке, с капельками пота на шее. Она целует его в губы без слов, решительно и просто, как будто так оно и надо, как будто они каждый день так делают.

– Я уезжаю. Мне нужно понять, что я за человек без тебя.

Он благодарен. Потому что на самом деле, это ему теперь нужно понять, кто он такой, точнее – вспомнить. С некоторых пор у них одно имя на двоих, один цвет, и иногда Клинту кажется, что он полностью растворился в Кейт. У него больше нет ничего и себя у него тоже нет, только Кейт.


End file.
